


Love is Strange

by diggingthegrave



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diggingthegrave/pseuds/diggingthegrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Isabella and Galavant fell in love with the little things about the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

She tries not to focus too much on it but in reality it’s a losing battle and she knows it.

In all fairness to her, though, it’s almost impossible  _not_  to notice, even it’s just barely there - when he smiles widely or guffaws with Sid because of some silly old inside joke one tells the other - and Isabella rolls her eyes, fighting back the upward curve of her own lips because she’s stubborn like that and she won’t give in; she won’t give him the satisfaction to know he actually amuses her.

But when they’re sitting across each other and her eyes keep darting back to the way his lips part and move when he’s talking whatever gibberish and she just  _stares_  at the perfect alignment of his pearly whites - it’s impressive, really, how he manages to keep them so nice and clean - and then there it is, almost out of place, and maybe that’s why it catches her attention so fiercely.

The slightly crooked tooth that only shows when he smiles widely, or when he laughs so wholeheartedly his whole face suddenly beams and the only thing she brings herself to notice is his little crooked tooth.

She tries not to focus too much on it but truth be told, it’s the thing that makes her grow even fonder of that stupid grinning face staring right back at her.

Crooked tooth and all.


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galavant learning a little bit more about Isabella.

 He doesn't mean to; he really doesn't, it sort of happens to be there and he can't really help himself.

  


Isabella never really catches him too, and Galavant thanks whatever forces of the universe for that because he's sure his head wouldn't be glued to his neck if she did.

 

It's just that he can't help himself. The necklines of her dresses are just so… low, do all the women in Valencia dress like that or is it a royal thing...? 

 

He's pretty sure it's an Isabella thing.

 

They are traveling by the river and more often than not she's down there, washing up her clothes and he doesn't mean to but the rise and fall of her low neckline just... beckons him, and he finds himself just... noticing; noticing the thin layer of sweat covering her bosom, the way she chews on her bottom lip when she's dealing with a heavy piece of cloth or how she frowns when there's not enough soap or how she gasps, almost helplessly, for Sid to fix that and--

 

The heavy thud up against his chest leaves no room for interpretation.

 

"I'm not you mother, I'm not your maid, and I am most certainly not your wife", she blurts out before him, arms crossed in front of her right before letting them fall to her sides, when she turns around in the opposite direction and starts to walk away. "Clean up your own underwear".

 

And he will; but not before admiring the way her hips sway just a little too much when she's angry and he can't help the pang in his chest when he thinks that once they reach Valencia, he will no longer be able to witness that.

**Author's Note:**

> Those two just give me a lot, a looot of feelings.  
> So what did I do? I wrote, of course.  
> Little baby bits that I posted on Tumblr as well :)  
> (still working on the titles, though. sorry for the lack of creativity!)


End file.
